dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Calvin Johnson
| died = | hometown = Newnan, Georgia | knownfor = Former NFL wide receiver | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Lindsay Arnold | place = 3 | highestscore = 40 (Freestyle, Jive/Quickstep fusion) | lowestscore = 26 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 35.3 }} Calvin Johnson, Jr. is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Calvin Johnson Jr. was born in Newnan, Georgia. He is known to many as one of the NFL's best wide receivers of all times. Most people in the football world know him as "Megatron." He is also a philanthropist and a family oriented man. Johnson's journey to where he is today is credited to his parents, Calvin Johnson Sr. and Dr. Arica R. Johnson. They instilled in Calvin at an early age that putting God first, maintaining good grades in school, being obedient, possessing good character and striving toward a purposeful mission in life are some of the necessary ingredients to life success. Johnson never forgot what his parents taught him, because his actions continue to speak louder than words. During his years at Sandy Creek High School as a scholar, stand-out athlete, all-state speedy wide receiver, Johnson became the nation's top recruit and helped his team win the regional title in 2003. He was named one of AJC's Super 11 in 2003 as a junior for the best football players in the state of Georgia (34 receptions, 646 yards, and 10 touchdowns as a junior and added 40 receptions for 736 yards and 8 TDs as a senior). He also received many awards and trophies. One in particular was the highest award given to a member of the senior class on graduation day, the Atlanta Journal Cup for excelling and showing leadership in community activities, arts, athletics and academics. As a tribute to Johnson, Sandy Creek High School retired his number 81 jersey in 2010. After being recruited in 2003 by top Division I schools, highly publicized signee Johnson decided to attend the Georgia Institute of Technology. In 2004, he was rated as one of the nation's top 10 record-breaking performance wide receivers and top 100 players virtually by every recruiting analyst during his senior season. Johnson was named rookie of the year, player of the year, best wide receiver in the nation by IGN.com, a two-time all-American wide receiver, Paul Warfield Trophy recipient, Biletnikoff Award winner, and 10th 2006 Heisman vote for 76 receptions, 1,202 yards, 15.8 avg, and 15 TDs. Johnson was a first round NFL draft pick by the Detroit Lions and later broke Jerry Rice's single season record for receiving yards, which had previously been 1,848. He also set NFL records for consecutive 100-yard games (8) and consecutive games with 10 or more receptions (4). He also tied Hall of Famer Michael Irvin's record for most 100-yard games in a season with 11. During Johnson's off season, he devotes a lot of time to his foundation. Founded in 2008, The Calvin Johnson Jr. Foundation, Inc. (CJJRF) is a non-profit organization dedicated to the education, training, and social development of at-risk youth, along with providing financial assistance to community organizations. Dancing with the Stars 23 He was partnered with Lindsay Arnold. They placed 3rd. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. 2 Score given by guest judge Idina Menzel. Trivia Gallery Calvin-Lindsay-Promo23.jpg CalvinJohnson-Promo23.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_5.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3.jpg Calvin_S23_Week_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4.jpg Calvin_S23_Week_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_10.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_11.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5.jpg Calvin_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Calvin Lindsay Jana Gleb Laurie Val Maureen and Artem S23 Week 6.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana,_Gleb,_Laurie,_Val,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_10.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_11.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_1.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_10.jpg Team_Past_1.jpg Team_Past_2.jpg Team_Past_3.jpg Team_Past_4.jpg Team_Past.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7.jpg Calvin_S23_Week_7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 2.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 3.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 4.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 5.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 6.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 8.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8.jpg All Couples S23 Week 9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_7.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_1.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_2.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_3.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_4.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_5.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_6.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_James_and_Sharna_Elimination.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_Safe.jpg Calvin_S23_Week_9.jpg All Couples S23 Week 10.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 1.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 2.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 3.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 4.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 5.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 6.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 7.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 8.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 1.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 2.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 3.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 4.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 5.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 6.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 7.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 8.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 9.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 1.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 3.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_11.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_10.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_10.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 4.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Finale.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Third_Place_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Third_Place_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Third_Place_3.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Performances Calvin and Lindsay's Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Athletes Category:NFL players